Complicated
by Angel Trinity
Summary: This is NOT a song fic thats just a name! hehe neways, Taichi and Yamato are half brother who love to play jokes. When they get kicked out of their private school and sent to Military School, they realize its a totally different story and people. Read to


Now this isnt a song fic. I named it complicated cuz its complicated coming up with a name for this story and life is complicated! LOLZ anyways. Plz read and review!!!! -Angel Trinity  
  
  
  
  
  
Complicated.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't believe this. This is the third time and I'm not having anymore of it. How hard is it to behave at school? I pay good money for you two to go to school and all you do is get kicked out." Marc Ishida said to his son and step son.  
  
Yamato and Taichi rolled their eyes. They started going to private school in 7th grade and started acting up trying to find ways to get kicked out.  
  
"So what did you do this time?" He asked this boys.  
  
"Put baby power in all the dryers in the bathrooms? No that was a while ago. Blue dye in the swimming pool?" Yamato asked his brother.  
  
"Dye in the pool was last week. Yo that was funny. It was like attack of the blue aliens!" Taichi said giving Yamato a high five.  
  
"I don't care what you did anymore. I'm tired of this crap. Your mom has packed your bags." Marc said crossing his arms. Taichi and Yamato looked at each other confused. 'Packed our bags? For what?' Yamato and Taichi both thought. They turned back to their father who had a smug look on his face. "You guys are going to Military School."  
  
Yamato's mouth fell open. He looked at his father wide-eyed. "What about my band!"  
  
Marc shrugged his shoulders at his son's reaction. Yamato glared at his father. He went down the hall and slammed the door to his room making a couple of the pictures on the wall fall to the ground.  
  
"Oh come on Dad. Military School? That's messed up." Taichi said sulking.  
  
"It's messed up I waste my money on Private schools. Go to your room and pack whatever else you want to bring. We leave for the flight at 8 pm." He said leaving his son to go pack his stuff.  
  
Taichi slugged down the hall to his room he shared with Yamato and opened the door to see Yamato putting his guitar into his case. He slammed it shut and locked the locks to the case. He cast a glance at Tai before he grabbed all his music and put it in his book bag, followed by his cell phone, gel, comb, sunglasses and a couple other things. "This sucks." He mumbled.  
  
"Your telling me." Taichi complained.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As they drove down the what probably was a dirt road, that now had white rocks on it, they came apon a building that was three stories high, gray and ugly. It stood tall and proud and had the hidden secrets practically written on the walls as a warning. On the sides were one story buildings that were probably sleeping quarters. Boys on the right and Girls on the left. Pass the boys' sleeping quarters was a huge obstacle course. Taichi groaned aloud and let his head smack the side of the window. On either sides of the road they drove on were more buildings that were part of the school. Most likely dinning area or something of the sort.  
  
As Taichi and Yamato got out the Car and started getting their trunks, a troop of girls marched by in the common camouflage seen around. Taichi grinned and said what's up to the group. All he got was a dirty look from their section leader as they marched away singing their 'chant'.  
  
"Ouch, tough crowd." Taichi grimaced as they made their way into the quiet building. It must have between classes because the halls were filled with people walking all around. Some in blue, some in camouflage. They figured the camouflage meant army or something like that. The other majority of the people were wearing blue pants and light blue button up shirts with blue hats. They were obviously the Air force part of the school seeing as they passed a bunch of buildings with jets parked behind them on their way driving in.  
  
"Well oh-wise father. LEAD the way. You did pick the school." Yamato snickered.  
  
Marc looked around a bit confused. There were signs on the walls saying which hall and where to go to the office but out of the three halls, there were three different office signs. He saw a young girl in a knee length blue skirt and light blue button up shirt and red hair near by. He went over and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around, as she tilted her hat. (a/n its one of those hats u know! The cone kinda ones... Lol u know the ones air force pplz where).  
  
"Yes sir?" She inquired.  
  
"Um, I was wondering if you could help me," he said pausing.  
  
Yamato turned around and butted in rudely. "He wants you to help us find our way around this crappy place to the main office."  
  
The red hair looked at Yamato like he was stupid and raised an eyebrow. "First of all this place is not stupid. It's usually the PEOPLE who come here that are." She snapped at him getting a muffed laugh from Taichi. Marc chuckled a bit.  
  
"I'm sorry for my son's rudeness. But if you could, please help us find it." Marc asked. She nodded her head and started down the left hall with the three following closely behind. She stopped a couple of times to salute some of the commanding officers before they reached the office.  
  
"You go through that door and left to Major William's office." She said pointing toward a door in the big office. Marc said thanks and she nodded her head. Yamato gave a snigger which received a glare from her. Taichi on the other hand got a smile for a smile.  
  
Taichi and Yamato sat outside the office while their father talked business with Major Williams. A couple people sent glances down the hall trying to figure out who they were. They sat there boredly saying hi to people as they passed until their father came out. He said his good-byes to his sons and gave them each a pat on the back, followed by a strict be good warning.  
  
Once their father was gone Major Williams turned to them. "All right, men, there are no games here. I don't like cutting up. You mess up and its isolation for you. Wake-up is O six-hundred hours. Lights out is twenty-two hundred hours. Be prompt and on time otherwise that's two demerits." He said sternly, his face straight.  
  
"Your uniforms have already been placed with your things on your beds." He paused clearing his throat as a Skinny, tall young man came up in a blue uniform. He saluted and then waited for instructions. "Ah, Kido, there you are. Here are our new recruits. Show them the sleeping quarters if you will,and show them around and inform them of the rules. Report with them promptly at dinner and then you are dismissed."  
  
Kido, nodded his head as he motioned for a bored Taichi and a pissed Yamato to follow him. He started making his way out of the office and they slugged after him yawning and looking around at the halls which were filled with more people again as the class change when on again. "My name is Joe. I'm a 1st class officer. Welcome to toreture-ville. You have seven classes a day and course training every other day... Course training is when you run that obstacle course out there." Joe said answering the unsaid question on Taichi's face. Joe waved to a couple of people and stopped nearby when a girl with long light brown hair came up and threw her arms around him.  
  
"Joe!! Where were you last period? I so bored!" The girl pouted.  
  
"Well Sora's in there, isn't she?" He asked forgetting about Taichi and Yamato.  
  
"Yeah but you know that Christian is too so they were in their own little world. We had a free period because we got a test tomorrow and were suppose to study." She explained.  
  
"Oh... Shoot I forgot to tell you, we got new recruits. Taichi Yagami and Yamato Ishida. You guys this is my girlfriend Mimi." Joe said introducing everyone.  
  
Taichi nodded and shook her hand. He smiled his goofy smile and elbowed Yamato who was looking around, not even paying attention.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Taichi said. Yamato gave an annoyed sigh. Mimi looked at him weirdly. " OH don't mind Matt. He's in a bad mood. Sooooo you got anymore friends that are as cute as you?" Taichi grinned.  
  
Joe cleared his throat and gave Mimi a short kiss, followed by a 'see you later'. He didn't want Tai hitting on his girlfriend so went on to the Sleeping Quarters.  
  
"Your so lame Tai." Yamato grumbled.  
  
"Whatever man. Shoot this school got some HOT girls. That one you were being an ass to earlier. She was pretty hot. Course you probably weren't paying attention anyways." Taichi snickered.  
  
"Whatever." Yamato sneered.  
  
Joe cleared his throat once again and showed them the way to the boys sleeping quarters. It was basically two long halls filled with beds and windows and bathrooms. All the bunk-beds were lined up against the walls, a window between each set. There were a few guys in there. Some doing homework, others writing letters or listening to music. Joe lead them to the end of the 2nd hall where they found their trunks placed neatly in front of their beds. They got two bottom bunks in the corner.  
  
When they got to their beds, Taichi noticed someone on the top bump of Yamato's as he was changing into his uniform. He was wearing a uniform just like the one he was putting on.  
  
"Private Koushiro, these are some new recruits. Yagami and Ishida." Joe said introducing the two guys.  
  
The young guy looked up from his laptop that he was typing away at and nodded to Taichi and Yamato both, getting a good look at each. "Call me Izzy."  
  
"I'm Taichi, that's my brother Yamato." Taichi said pointing to Yamato who was tucking in his now green shirt.  
  
Taichi and Yamato finished dressing just as Joe finished off the rules of having your boots polished and beds made. Taichi groaned at actually even doing that. "I never make my bed at home." Was his complaint.  
  
"Well your not at home Tai so shut up." Yamato snapped.  
  
"Dude you need to get off wit that attitude. We moved, you lost your band. Big deal. Get over it." Taichi told his brother with a hard smack on the back as he went around and started making friends with the few people in there.  
  
"Easy for you to say." Yamato mumbled as he closed his trunk.  
  
Tai rolled his eyes. "Dude it's gonna be a long year if you act like that."Tai said scratching his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alrighty! Thats it, good or bad? Lol tell me what you think! And dont get mad at me, pplz who know a lot about the military if I get stuff wrong. Its a story I not perfect :D. Next chapter coming soon. Well hope ya like! And Reviews are well loved.  
  
-- Angel Trinity 


End file.
